Unexpected Love
by TheAlluringDarkness
Summary: Anastasia was left stranded in Italy with little money to provide for herself. Out of desperation she gets a job as a secretary for the Volturi not aware of the fact that she is the mate of a Volturi King. When the man that left her with a broken heart returns will she reject him or return the love Aro has for her? Or will she once again be deceived?


**I do not own anything from Twilight. I do own Anastasia Young.**

* * *

**Aro's POV...**

While sitting in the throne I let out a sigh of annoyance which earned me a look from my brothers. Once again our secretary had angered Caius.

I shook my head. "Brother, if you keep this up we will never have someone to do our paper work."

Caius glared at me. "Let us hope the next one that is picked will be more mannered and obedient."

I sighed. "Heidi has done well in picking out the mortals that has served us greatly in the past."

Caius hissed. "She is lacking in her duty's, I hope for her sake she will do her job correctly this time."

Shaking my head I summoned Heidi to me, it only took a matter of seconds before making her way into the room. Giving me and my brothers a bow before her attention returned to me.

I gave her a gentle smile. "Dear one, it seems that the mortal has been disposed of and we are in need of a new secretary. Look for one that will be capable of doing this duty."

Heidi bowed. "Yes master."

Turning around she quickly walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. I noticed the scowl Caius was giving me. "Peace brother, Heidi will choose wisely. She also had noticed that she has been lacking in her duties. I have faith that our next secretary will benefit us."

Caius looked away not bothering to argue with me which was wise on his part. Though, I partly agreed with my brother, I had to admit I have been disappointed with the lack of special talents in our human servants.

It would bring me great joy to find a gifted human that would be useful to the coven. Others in the past have not been so useful and it amused me greatly when our secretaries tried to seduce us with their low cut dresses, as if winning over our affection's would spare them.

I did not find mortal woman attractive although, there are some that would be deemed beautiful in the eye's of a human. Thinking back to one of our late secretaries Valentina, she was one of many that thought to be in love with me.

It was foolish of her to think that I could love someone like herself. If it was not for her disobedience the young woman would have been alive longer.

I do hope that the next woman Heidi finds will not be so tedious and un-lady like. I would hate to dispose of her so quickly. Not that we could not find another if we needed to, but my brothers and I did not want to go through trouble of finding another one.

For now we had to wait and trust Heidi to bring us the right mortal to serve us. From her history I knew it would not take her long to find us a replacement.

* * *

**Anastasia POV..**

Not knowing how long the tears ran down my face I forced myself to stand up and wipe my face clean. Walking towards the mirror I noticed how puffy my eyes looked. It would seem to others that I had not slept in days.

It had been several days since I had arrived in Volterra Italy and I have been doing nothing except staying cooped up inside the hotel room.

After been picked up from the airport I was left stranded in a strange town I did not know. Once again I had been deceived by the man I loved, after once more claiming his love and devotion he left me for the second time.

I did not know what I was going to do for he took the passports and left very little money. Knowing that I might be staying in Italy for awhile I needed to find a job to support myself which would be difficult considering the situation I was in.

The first thing I needed to do was explore the town hoping that I will get a good feel of the place. After getting dressed I placed the key in my pocket before walking out the hotel door.

The sun shined brightly as I walked out of the building, while moving through the streets I noticed the clock tower. I saw that there was a small entry way below leading inside.

I noticed that the tower looked vacant and void of life. Not knowing how long I was standing there my thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Her black dress brought out the curves of her body and the paleness of her skin. She gave me a warm smile when she noticed me. "Hello, I'm Heidi. Are you new in town?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is nice to meet you Heidi."

Heidi nodded. "The pleasure is all mine. Tell me are you interested in a free tour of the volturi castle?"

I shook my head. "I would love to go but I have other matters to attend to."

Heidi tilted her head to the side. "Perhaps another time. When did you move to Volterra if I may ask?"

I gave her a curious look. "I moved here a few day's ago."

Heidi's eyes lit up. "Do you need a place to work, I know someone that is in need of a new secretary. Would you be interested in taking the job?"

I thought for a moment wondering if I should take her up on the offer, but what choice did I have when I needed a way to support myself while I was living here."

Heidi patiently waited for a answer, I gave her a nod. "Yes, I would be interested."

She smiled. "Wonderful! Please follow me."

I followed her inside the dark mysterious building giving her a curious look when she shut the door locking us inside.

As we made our way down the dark hallway I took in the paintings on the wall not letting it bother me when the entrance disappeared from view.


End file.
